That Should Be Me
by sports 9
Summary: Remus gave Tonks his excuses why he can't be with her.  Now she is dating Charlie Weasley.  So why is he so depressed.  Songfic.  Don't own anything.  Better than sounds R&R!


**THAT SHOULD BE ME:**

**Summary: Remus gave up Tonks, now she is dating Charlie Weasley. Remus just thinks that it should be him, not Charlie.**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, song by Justin Bieber (I don't actually like him, but I do like this song.) Characters by J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Don't really have one, just being bored and writing. Enjoy. **

_**EVERYBODY'S LAUGHING IN MY MIND**_

_**RUMORS SPREADING BOUT THIS OTHER GUY**_

_**DO YOU DO WHAT YOU DID WHEN YOU**_

_**DID WIT ME?**_

Remus was depressed, and he knew it. Here he sat, being sad and lonely, while Dora, his Dora, was with some other guy, Charlie Weasley to be exact.

He hated this feeling, he tried to convince himself that he didn't love her, but that failed miserably.

_**DOES HE LOVE YOU THE WAY I CAN?**_

_** DID YOU FORGET ALL THE PLANS**_

_** THAT YOU MADE WITH ME?**_

_** CAUSE BABY I DIDN'T**_

Remus couldn't help but think of all the plans she told him when she told him she loved him, and he denied her love.

One of them was that they loved each other, so they would run away and get married. She knew her parents wouldn't approve, but who cared. There were many more, but that was the main one.

Remus didn't notice Ginny come into the room.

"Professor?"

"I'm not your professor anymore Ginny."

"Okay, Remus, how have you been lately?"

"Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"Truth."

"Lately has been crap Ginny. I told her no and now she loves someone else."

Remus finally cried, and Ginny rubbed his back in circles.

_**THAT SHOULD BE ME, HOLDIN YOUR HAND**_

_** THAT SHOULD BE ME, MAKIN YOU LAUGH**_

_** THAT SHOULD BE ME, THIS IS SO SAD**_

_** THAT SHOULD BE ME, FEELIN YOUR KISS**_

_** THAT SHOULD BE ME, BUYIN YOU GIFTS**_

_** THIS IS SO WRONG, I CAN'T GO ON**_

_** TILL YOU SEE THAT, THAT SHOULD BE ME**_

When he finally calmed down, Ginny gave him a hug.

"She doesn't love him. Do you see the way she looks at you when your pass? And she told me that."

"Really?"

"Really! She told me she could never love anybody else. She's only going out with him because she couldn't say no to him."

"But she's not going to take me back after what I did. I just know that should be me, not him."

"So does everybody else in the world. Especially Mum, she hates Tonks with Charlie, even if he is happy."

"I don't know what to do to prove my love."

"Well, do something extremely romantic, and don't walk out on her!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she told me what you did. And she told me her dream she had about you confessing your love."

"Really?"

"Really! Of course I would be breaking a promise-"

"Just tell me, I promise she won't care."

"Okay here's how it went."

_** YOU SAID YOU NEEDED A LITTLE TIME**_

_** FROM MY MISTAKES**_

_** FUNNY HOW YOU USED THAT TIME**_

_** TO HAVE ME REPLACED**_

"Wow! So that's what I have to do?"

"Yes, just like that."

"Okay!"

"Go get her back!"

"I will." Remus ran off, "Thank you." He yelled back.

Remus ran and ran to the kitchen where he figured she would be. Luckily, she was.

"Nymphadora, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

Remus looked at Molly, Bill, and Fleur. Molly got the hint.

"Alright you two, let's go into the living room and make more wedding plans."

"Okay now what Remus?" she asked after they left.

"I love you. Do you still love me?"

"I don't know. I don't think I ever stopped."

"Good I was hoping that. SO do you want to go to a movie with me?"

"Umm, I'm pretty tired. I'm just going to go to bed early, like after dinner."

"Okay."

"But I'll take a raincheck on it, okay?"

"Fine."

That night Remus didn't want to sit around, so he decided to go to the movie with Sirius.

When they got there they saw none other than Charlie and Tonks.

_**DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULDN'T SEE YOU OUT AT THE MOVIES?**_

_** WHATCHA DOIN TO ME?**_

_** YOU'RE TAKIN HIM WHERE WE USED TO GO**_

_** NOW IF YOU'RE TRYIN TO BREAK MY HEART**_

_**IT'S WORKING CAUSE YOU KNOW THAT…**_

"Remus, easy now." Sirius said holding his shoulder.

"I know Sirius." He basically growled before walking off.

When Remus got to them, he grabbed Tonks' wrist and pulled her into an empty room.

"Remus wha-"

"Going to bed early, huh?" he said angrily. "I just confessed my love to you and I tried to do exactly what your dream did. But obviously you don't love me anymore, because you wouldn't have done that to me!"

"REMUS, I WA-" she tried to yell at him without crying.

"You were what? Just rubbing it in my face."

"No, I was going to te-" she was basically crying now.

"Tell me you hate me, when did you plan on doing that...?

_**THAT SHOULD BE ME, HOLDIN YOUR HAND**_

_** THAT SHOULD BE ME, MAKIN YOU LAUGH**_

_** THAT SHOULD BE ME, FEELIN YOUR KISS**_

_** THAT SHOULD BE ME, BUYIN YOU GIFTS.**_

_** I NEED TO KNOW SHOULD I FIGHT**_

_** FOR OUR LOVE FOR THIS LONG**_

_** IT'S GETTING HARDER TO SHIELD**_

_** THIS PAIN IN MY HEART**_

'Don't you realize Dora that should be me? I should be holding your hand, kissing you, making you laugh, and buying you 1 month gifts. I need to know, should I just give up fighting for our love? I never should have let you go, I know. But can you just give me a sign? I ju-"

But he was cut off by her lips on his. Slowly he put his arms on her waist, and she put hers around his neck. When they finally stopped, it was for air.

"If you'd let me say what I was going to say, you would understand. I came here to tell Charlie I don't love him, and to break up."

"Oh." Remus suddenly felt smaller, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Why didn't you just tell me, instead of lying?"

"Because I didn't want you to start thinking. Saying in your head how you made me break up with my boyfriend, and how I deserve him way more that you. I just didn't want that to start again and then have to hear the old excuse 'I'm too old… too poor… and too dangerous'."

"Oh, okay."

Then they left the room. Tonks broke up with Charlie. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks went to the movie together. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
